Drawing Silence
by GummyLil
Summary: Lucius comforts his wife, Narcissa, after Harry and his friends escape the manor.
1. After the escape

The prisoners had escaped and there was nothing the Malfoys could do about it. The Dark Lord would arrive any minute. Lucius looked terrified; Narcissa was standing behind Draco, holding his hand; and Bellatrix was pacing around the room looking furious.

When the Dark Lord arrived, he looked at each one of their faces and he instantly knew Potter wasn't there. He hissed with anger and pointed his wand at Bellatrix.

"How could you let this happen?" Voldemort hissed.

"My lord…" she was unable to find an excuse.

"Crucio!" the Dark Lord's high voice rang out and Bella fell to the floor screaming and contorting with pain. When her torture ended, she slowly brought herself to her knees and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she whispered. Voldemort ignored her and turned to Lucius. Lucius kept his gaze downwards at the floor.

"Look at me," the dark lord commanded. Lucius brought his eyes to meet his master's. "Crucio!" Lucius buckled to his knees and started moaning in pain. Narcissa and Draco watched him be tortured helplessly. There was nothing she could do to help her husband. His torture made her sick. The dark lord lifted the curse and kicked Lucius aside. He made no attempt to get up off the ground. The dark lord turned to Draco and raised his wand.

"No! Not Draco! You can torture me; just don't harm Draco," Narcissa's clear, cold voice was filled with defiance. The dark lord's gaze shifted from Draco to his mother, who was right beside him. He directed his wand at Narcissa and screamed: "Crucio!" Narcissa's screams echoed throughout the room. They seemed to bring a new energy to Lucius. He pushed himself to his feet and started to run a short ways across the drawing room towards his wife. A stunning spell came his way from Bellatrix's wand and caused him to fly backwards to the other side of the grand room. Lucius, barely conscious, could see his wife's form being twisted on the ground. He could hear her screams ring throughout the room. Tears started streaming down his face and everything went dark….


	2. Silent love in the drawing room

When Lucius awoke, he found himself on the floor, in the drawing room. His looked around and saw Draco kneeling next to his mother who appeared to be unconscious. Bellatrix was no longer in the room. He wondered how long he had been out for. He brought himself to his hands and knees and crawled across the grand room to where his wife lay. Draco looked at him and asked, "Father, are you okay?"

"Yes, son. I'm fine. Why don't you go up to your room and get some rest." Lucius wanted some time to be with Narcissa alone. Draco nodded, stood, and left to his room. Lucius watched him go and then turned back to his lovely wife who lay on the ground in front of him. He affectionately brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over slightly, wincing, to look at her husband. She gave him a small, sad smile. Lucius looked at her through his tears and kissed her. He felt her kiss him back and pull him closer. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against himself. She rested her head on his shoulder and he held her in a protective embrace. Lucius closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of his angel.

_It's all my fault she is in such pain…. I don't deserve such a wonderful woman. What did I ever do to win her affections?_

Tears were streaming uncontrollably down his face. He could feel her sobbing into his chest. Lucius rubbed her back attempting to soothe his darling. He held her close and whispered words of reassurance of his love in her ear.

Nobody knew how much time had passed when Narcissa's sobs slowed. Lucius pulled back a little so he could see her face. He pressed his lips to her lips. He would do anything to keep his sweetheart from feeling such pain again. When Narcissa's tears had completely stopped, Lucius carried her carefully upstairs and laid her on the bed. He transformed her dress into her chemise, and then transformed his own robes into his nightclothes. Lucius got into bed alongside his wife and pulled her close. He felt her nuzzle into his chest, and he buried his face into her silky, blonde hair. Soon both of them were fast asleep. Tomorrow Lucius would spend the whole day with his wife comforting her, as they would be in great pain the next day.


End file.
